


Hell Is A Place On Earth

by Sugarcane_Moon



Category: The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019), The Boys (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Blasphemy, Blood and Gore, Gore, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcane_Moon/pseuds/Sugarcane_Moon
Summary: Another short fic for another one of my OC's, Celeste Kuramoto. This one is more explicit, please read at your own risk.





	Hell Is A Place On Earth

Celeste had lived by herself for as long as she could remember. Her mom was a traveling businesswoman with no time for her family, and her dad was absent. Celeste was sure she had a live-in nanny or two as a child-- who would leave a newborn by themselves? -- but they always left after a year. Celeste was alone, and she was perfectly fine with that. 

It made things easier. She only had to buy groceries for one, the house was usually clean, and above all, she didn’t have to worry about  _ hurting  _ anyone else. 

‘ _ Maybe that’s why mom stays away,’ _ Celeste thought as she scrubbed the blood off the carpet. It made sense. Who would want to live with a ticking time bomb? The living incarnation of H.P Lovecraft’s wet dreams? Damn, even Celeste wished she didn’t have to live with herself sometimes. 

She leaned back on her knees. This was God’s fault. His twisted sense of humor cursed her with being ‘super-abled’ -- with being a fucking  _ beast.  _ It lived inside of her, twisting its gnarled head and clawing at her ribs, begging to be released onto some poor soul. 

_ “Please, please, let me go-- I have a family.” _

Celeste looked at the man she’d thought was dead. He was clutching his intestines that’d spilled out from his stomach. He was mauled, bleeding, and any person knew that his chances of survival were based on miracles. 

But Celeste knew better. Miracles didn’t exist.

She moved closer to the man who’d broken into her home. She felt bad for him, really, for having to meet such a terrible fate. Celeste put his head in her lap and cooed, running her fingers through his blood-caked hair.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered, “It’ll all be over soon.”

The man looked ready to cry. Celeste closed her eyes and let the beast take over. 


End file.
